


Distracted

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, M/M, Tim Drake is Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Superboy gets distracted during a fight.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 43





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> apples-please asked "Fic or treat! TimKon, meet-cute on a balcony 👀"

Kon notices the person lounging on the penthouse balcony halfway through a fight, and ends up distracted enough that he gets knocked into the bay. At least the cold water helps him get his head back in the game. Mostly.

After the battle, he circles back to the building.

"Most people would just call if they wanted to meet up," he comments, touching down on next to the lounge chair.

"Thought I made it clear I'm not most people," Tim says, tipping his sunglasses down with a wicked smile.

"No," Kon agrees, his voice cracking halfway through. "You're really not."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
